Talk:Goblintrap
= Testimonials = * Easy solo with SMN75/RNG37 (/RNG for scan), using Diabolos (with Avatar's Favor). Got earring 1/3. "Lephia - Gilgamesh" * Solo'd as 75RNG/THF, it hits pretty hard and can take you down to red without bloody bolts. I used Earth staff to lower my chances of going red. It tends to pop on either 2 or 3 hours from ToD. Very close on the hour in ToD. I got the earring on 1/8. I have not seen this thing pop under 2 hrs ToD. The main wiki page should be changed to note that it can take upto 3-4 hours for a pop to happen. The 60-90 min window truly brought my hopes up =/. I'm happy now, and good luck to everyone. --Kuiper3 12:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) * Very Easy solo as 75RNG/NIN, I didn't use utsusemi, Goblintrap was dead after Sidewinder, Barrage and few axe's swing. Wilhelm's Earring 1/1 (better drop rate with RNG ???)"Blackbud - Gilgamesh" *Pretty Easy solo as 77COR/RNG37. Just save tp from the placeholder kills, do Chaos and Rangers roll, open up the fight with a Sharpshot > Slug Shot. After that, I did Barrage and shortly after another Slug Shot. Followed with two Ice Shots and it was almost dead. Finished with a Detonator, since Sharpshot was down by then. - Darklink Fenrir *Solo'd as 66THF/NIN. Gave 106 EXP, may shed light onto this NM's level. --Melonpan 08:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) = Other notes = ::Tried and tested, this is always a little over 5 minutes (3 to 10 seconds). This to avoid any unnecessary faith in 'it will be popping now'. Samunai Bahamut Drop rate *It's a matter of luck.. Took a bit to pop this guy, but with 99THF/DNC with Thief's Knife got Wilhelm Earring 1st drop. ^_^ *VICTORY: 1/74. I triggered TH5 because I forgot to put on my THF dagger and Assassin Armlet's because it seemed TH didn't make one bit o' difference getting this earring to drop. BUT I FINALLY GOT IT! I was camping this thing since July 2010. I really don't have any good advice to give other players having this hellacious time like I was, except, if you love FF and you love RNG class, you'll find it worth the time to camp to get this earring set. It's perfect for a WS Swap, or straight TP'ing if you tp in bow. I wish you good luck, but mostly, I wish you patience and perseverance. Only hardcore fans will put the effort into it like I did. YAY /joy. If you're ever in East Ronfaure S and near that tree, go look at the initials I carved into it that say "KAGE WUZ HERE 2-27-11 AND SAYS F U TO GOBLINTRAP AND THIS STUPID HILL THAT I SPENT 6 MONTHS ON. I HATE THIS PLACE AND HOPE IT BURNS TO THE GROUND. LUV YA!Gakusha no Hikari 08:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC)"(OLD INFO: Seriously pathetic, 0/54. Still trying even now, waiting for respawn. Window is at a minimum 60minutes and usually spawns after this time, but there has been several times its taken up to 3 hours. I've tried 90THF, and hit TH6, and still nothing. To those who have received this earring, you really should count your lucky stars. I've been camping this thing since last summer and I ain't got $*@&%! UPDATE: I'm still 0/62 on this MFER!!!! I decided to get Assassin's Armlets and try with a higher tier TH.... so went back this morning after update on Feb 22nd, right at 5am when the maint was over, tagged Goblintrap til it was TH8, was signed up for registry 'n eferthang and killed him. (In fact, I killed his PH before maint and logged out next to the tree; then when I logged in, Goblintrap was right there, waiting.) He DIDNT DROP #(@!*~&~!!! So even tagging him with TH8 after maint with him on registry debunks myth after myth after myth. I even had Altdorf's on and my other earring slot empty!!! I suppose I will get this thing to drop once I am at the 95 or plus range. If I get to 100, I'm really calling it quits on this. It's not like RNG direly needs +8 agl for a weaponskill macro swap when you can get better gear way much easier, but I've already sunk in and committed to this insanity that quitting now would be insane itself. I don't know of an item that is harder to get to drop in the game than this crazy azz earring.) XD -Kage/Gilgamesh * I am so tired of this NM it is pathetic. I'm 0/46 with Treasure Hunter 4.... It's such an annoyance to waste days at a time in pursuit of something I probably will never get. I'm quitting this NM for a while if not for good. It pisses me off that much. FuryslayerSmack 16:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) * I have killed this NM over 30 times now with no drop. I've tried 2-houring, finishing with ranged attack, kill in daytime, and kill in nighttime. I camp it as Thief for almost a week now. Tends to respawn on 3rd hour mark from death. * I finally just got this earring after about 40 kills more or less. It dropped on the first time I ever had him pop with 4.5 hour spawn time. I killed back to back four times. Pop times were 1 hour, 2hours, 3hours and 4.5 hours this time. Dropped in daytime on windsday.Grynx 00:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) * Finally got the earring 1/12 (Atomnium - Asura). * I got both earrings in a week by camping both NMs on and off. I recommend focussing on the Altdorf earring first because it's a time pop and you can flit back to Ronfaure (S) while you wait for the next pop. Goblintrap dropped the earring on my 4th kill as THF/DNC with TH+2 gear. * I am 1/58 on this NM. It dropped 12/17/09 @ 22:48 Ice day 98% full moon with TH3 help. Other people I know were 1/2, 1/1 , 1/15, 1/21 for this drop. (Blirien - Carbuncle) * This thing has to be lower than 6% even... i know plenty of people with 0/30+, and very very few with better luck, am omw to >30 myself @ 0/19. --Azura84 08:25, January 1, 2010 (UTC) * Bullet 1/6 on Wilhem's Earring and 1/1 on Altdorf's Earring got them in 2 days. Happy hunting!!!-Tofu * I personally went 1/47 ish with TH4, i know of 2 other people that have consistantly camped/killed this NM around 160 times with no luck. all the other "set" NMs are timed spawn but this is lotto. so yes more people have complained about it.. not that anything will be done though. * Currently 0/50 on this. Have camped with several others. Have camped against many others. Usually repops 1 hour to 3 hours from last kill. Longest repop I have seen was almost 6 hours. --Vyumaajohrluv 02:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) * went 1/2 campd it as rng/thf * 1/52. Had TH3 or TH2 almost every kill. Darksday Waxing 37%. Registered for Hunt. * 0/9 so far. Can take well over 6 hours to spawn. * 1/2 on wilhelm's and 1/5 on altdorf's. got both on the same day within some hours and camped both as thf with th4. noticed like some of the people here that my second goblintrap spawn took a little over 2 and a half hours. --Illmatic 23:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) *0/9 so far as THF/NIN with TH3, spawned on the 60-90 minute mark on five different occasions, between 120-180 on the other four attempts. Hit's hard if you're not prepared, between 90-110 hits with a haste setup. --User:Xynthios 23:23. April 19, 2010 (UTC) Edit: now 0/20, getting very frustrated with this NM, last 3 spawns in a row took longer than 3 hours. --User:Xynthios 00:32. April 21, 2010 (UTC) Update #2: 0/28 now, *urge to scream rising* Long time since update #3: 0/43... not much I can say except, this guy hates me. --User:Xynthios 02:38. August 21, 2010 (UTC) * Went 1/6. Camped on and off over three days and got lucky on April 19, 2010. Never saw a spawn earlier than 3 hours since last ToD. --Funluva * Went 1/52 on this guy. I camped him for about a week and half. Not much competition at all. My experience camping this guy is that the earliest i've ever seen him pop was 1 hour and 45 mins. The longest i've seen this guy take is about 6-7 hours. But on a good note i made very decent gil farming while waiting for pops. You can run over and try and pop Skogs Fru, ladybug wings and flytrap leafs npc for 1377 for me. The first day i camped out there i was there 4-6 hours and I made around 100k from all of that. But to the drop rate, for me was under 2% but one of my ls friends was like 1/13 on it so its very random. He has th 4 and i have th 4. So the drop is just luck. I have to give a shout out to my wife she got the earring for me while i was as work. I just left a timer on from TOD and she would just kill the pop when she would walk by the pc. Friartuk 05:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) * 1/1 with TH3. Did NOT see this comming. --Lisamarie 14:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) * 1/7 with TH3. After killing Goblintrap the first time, he spawned 3 more times every hour. Next day killed him, spawned after 1 hour, then spawned after 3 hours and I got the drop. --Demanti * Finally got the match pair of the earring , went 1/23 , tried back to back with TH4 friends and myself almost always with /THF ... In a matter of fact got the drop with sub BLM for fast warp! So my guess is TH doesn't affect rare/ex itens drop --Rumayza Fluctuating Respawn Times I've been camping Goblintrap for about 3 days now and i noticed on the wiki page it states that Goblintrap can spawn between 60-90 minutes from the Time of Death. I'd say this is false and that 60 minutes is the minimum time it takes for a window respawn, out of 9 claims, 5 of them were during the 60-90 minute period and the other 4 were between 120-180 minutes. My latest claim was exactly on the 180 minute mark. I have changed the page to make this respawn issue official. --User:Xynthios 23:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Update: I just checked over the other posts within the Goblintrap Discussion page and noticed people are mentioning spawns of up to 4-6 hours so i'm going to update the page again to reflect this. --User:Xynthios 23:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) As long as there is one earliest confirmed sighting of a NM within X minutes of its last Time of Death, that is the minimum respawn time for that NM (and thus when its window opens). A Lottery Spawn NM that appears at seemingly random times, sometimes far later than its minimum respawn time, is nothing new... That would be why they call it a "Lottery." --Eremes 22:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) i been camping this today and the past few days, just recently it has not popped in 16 hours, starting to get tired of this NM--Lightvision/Cerberus 01:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC)